


Support For a Fellow Soldier

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soldier helping another soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: The young meka pilot Hana Song who has been recruited by the reformed Overwatch finds herself suffering from nightmares caused by her PTSD. With it being late at night there is only one person who is awake that could really help her cope with these nightmares.





	Support For a Fellow Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing the Shooting Stars short it was really eye-opening to see more personality added to Hana Song rather then D.Va. I felt like Soldier 76 would be the perfect person to support Hana through her rough times as he isn't just a father type figure but he would suffer just the same as her.

Hana laid in bed, she had her knees held tightly to her chest as she rocked back and forth. She hadn't gotten any sleep and she was afraid to pass out, she didn't want to suffer those nightmares again. They were haunting her almost every week just reminding her that any life lost in a mission was her fault, she could have done something but she knew she couldn't. She didn't want to tell anyone and even when people asked if she were alright she would simply say it was her not getting enough sleep due to playing video games. Obviously, this didn't please Soldier 76 or better known as Jack Morrison. Earlier that day she passed out in a meeting and she was caught in the act. Though everyone was showing concern the former Commander didn't. She felt guilty but the mission ended up going alright in the end.

Hana thought it had felt like hours when it was only minutes. She still told herself to not fall asleep but she had to. There was currently only one person up at this time that could help her out and funnily enough, it wasn't Doctor Zielger. Hana thought this was her best bet at trying to cope with these nightmares and as much as she hated it she wanted a good nights sleep for once. With her decision made she got up and put on her meka jacket covering her t-shirt and leaving her sleeping shorts on. She didn't bother with boots as she opened the door to her room and proceeded down the hall, the sound of her feet patting against the cold metal floor.

 

Jack at this hour normally was doing final checks on assignments and which agents would go to them. On his desk, he had a cup of coffee to keep him going as he looked through the datapad. It wasn't the same as his younger days during Overwatch, where people actually looked up to them and saw them as heroes rather than look down at them and see them as villains. He wanted to change this, especially now that the reform was taking shape. He was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard a knock at the door.

"Who on Earth could be up at this hour," Jack grumbled as he got up and walked to the door.

Jack opened it to reveal Agent Song behind the door. She was standing with her arms crossed.

"Agent Song, why are you up at this hour?" Jack asked.

"Sorry if I interrupted but I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Look if this is about you passing out in the meeting then your apology is accepted," Jack was about to close the door before hearing the young soldier speak in a lower tone.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about."

When looking at Hana this time around he noticed a few things. Hana looked as if she was about to pass out but even worse than in the morning, she had dried up tear stains on her face, she was shaking and her breathing was heavy. Rather than closing the door, Jack stepped aside.

"Oh, come in then. Would you like some ice tea?" Jack asked as she approached the mini fridge under the desk.

Hana nodded as Jack handed her the bottle and allowed her to sit on the bed. When looking at her he didn't see the cheery and energetic Agent Song or D.Va for that matter. He saw a beatdown Hana Song who looked like she was on her last legs.

"Is something that matter?" Jack asked before sitting on his desk chair.

 

Hana was afraid to ask. Not only had she managed to get into the room of the one person that most likely hated her the most but he was asking her what was wrong, just the question she wanted to hear.

"I...I...can't sleep," Hana managed to stutter out.

"Do you want me to get Angela?" Jack asked but Hana shook her head.

"No, I came here for a reason. I've been having nightmares," Hana said as she tried to keep her eyes open.

Jack looked at the young soldier and instantly knew what nightmares she was referring to. PTSD nightmares, the worst thing to happen to a soldier and it was happening to one that was still in her teen years. This would explain why she was having such bad mornings, why she seems so disheartened after a mission that resulted in the loss of life. He knew this feeling all too well.

"You know, you shouldn't blame yourself for the losses, Hana," Jack said.

Hana took a sip of the iced tea and gave a shaky sigh.

"But, I have to. I couldn't have been able to do something If I had done something differently. The people count on us, they count on me to keep them safe."

"I understand that feeling, I really do. But we are only human after all. We can only do so much." 

"How can you so that though with such a relaxed tone?" Hana looked at Jack, tears fighting for freedom.

Jack stood up and took out a book. He then walked over to Hana and sat beside her. There was a bookmark in one of the pages and he flipped to it revealing pictures. Hana noticed a couple of the people in the photos but some she didn't.

"Some of these fellows you see, they aren't around today," Jack said pointing to a few of the people in the pictures.

Hana stared, it had sent a shiver down her spine.

"I wish they were, but they risked their lives for a cause that ended up falling. Was it worth it? I don't know. I knew them well and I always asked myself if I could have saved them. But then I realised that the more I thought about the ones at rest the less I thought about the ones that are still living and fighting a war. That's what PTSD does to you. It makes you worry about the ones you lost more than the ones you care about. All we can do is try to keep improving so that no one is killed."

Hana nodded slowly. Jack saw the tiredness in her eyes as her eyelids closed and opened.

"Would it help if you slept in my room tonight? Perhaps some company will help." 

Hana thought about the offer, it wasn't the worst option in the world.

"You don't mind do you?" Hana asked.

"No, I don't. And I'd like it if I would be able to help you through this. I may seem grumpy and serious towards you, which I am. But I know very well that you are the future of not only Overwatch but the people that need hope in times of chaos."

Hana looked at Jack.

"You would do that for me?" 

"I would if it means that you can get a good nights sleep and you're able to keep the fight up without worry then I will do it," Jack said a smile appeared on his face, something Hana hadn't before.

"Thank you," Hana said before resting her head on the pillow.

Jack was about to reply but noticed that Hana had fallen asleep. Seeing this he tucked her in and took the spare pillow and blanket. He set them on the carpet floor and went to turn off the light. He laid himself down but never closed his eyes. He wanted to wait an hour or two just in case the young soldier woke up from a nightmare. Once those hours passed though he looked at the sleeping soldier in his bed, she was sleeping peacefully, not a word was said and not a shaky breath was breathed. Jack once again smiled before laying down and letting sleep take him.


End file.
